Never Letting Go
by LimJJ
Summary: I let him go once but this time I'm not letting him walk out of my life again. Summary sucks but it's good shit.


**This is another one shot for the anime movie 5 centimeters per second. In my opinion I feel like the movie was fantastic though I never really watched it but I can see the emotions shown by the characters and just reading the lore and watching a few scenes I'm in love with the characters because I feel what they feel. This story is when Akira is about to get married and she sees Takaki one more time. I know this anime is still not as popular on fanfiction and not a lot of people write or read it and yes most the actually wrote it wrote a fanfic that Akira and Takaki are not together. My style is different because I know that there are a lot of people out there who wants a happy ending for the both of them. So this might be my last or 5 centimeters per second Fanfiction because I mainly write Naruto. If you want more from me please review, thanks**

 **Never Letting Go**

 **Takaki's POV**

I looked at my watched and saw that the time was close to 7pm, I went through my final check in my luggage just in case if I might have forgotten something. I'm moving to a quiet town called Itomori, it's a quiet place, free of hectic life, peaceful and away from _her_. Today was Akari's wedding, I found out after asking some of her friends which I still kept in touch and I decided that I would see her one last time before I leave Tokyo forever. This place holds to much memories for me, memories that makes me want to go back time and wished that it would last forever, a time where I can always be with her. I have to leave or not I will not be able to move on. I tried things out with Kanae but once again it just couldn't happen. It wouldn't be fair for her to give me all her love when I couldn't do the same. I ended our three month relationship, of course she was devastated and she didn't talk to me for a week until I forced myself into her home and talked to her. I told her that I can't give her the same love I once gave to Akari, it wasn't fair. She yelled at asking that why do I still love Akari but not her. To be honest, I don't even know why I'm still in love with her even though she's already getting married. The memories I hold dear to me I would never let go. I replied Kanae's answer by saying "I don't know myself. I don't know how can that woman still hold my heart even after all these years. All I know that I will always love her no matter what, I know I need to move on but the memories haunt me. Every time I passed the place where we always used to meet, the memories would come rushing back to me. That's why I'm moving out of Tokyo and then maybe my mind can be at peace."

While Kanae didn't really understood what I said but she hugged me and wished me good luck in hopes of finding a happy life in the end. I gave her a sad smile "Akari is my source of happiness and without her, I can never find happiness." With that I walked out.

I stood up from the bed, took my luggage, a hand carry bag and walked out the door. There was still two hours before my boarding time so I decided to pay Akari an early visit and it would my last. I took a taxi and told the driver to send me to the park in the middle of Tokyo. Upon reaching there I took out a map of the directions to the wedding area gave by her colleague. Once there, I was in awe. The wedding was on a small island in a middle of a lake and the altar was under a big and beautiful Sakura tree. I looked around and finally found her and couldn't help but admire of how much of an angel she still is. She certainly changed a lot over the past few years, it's no surprise that she finally got another man. I saw that she was busy talking to one of her friends so I asked one of her colleague to have a private moment with Akari and when asked who am I, I just said "A close friend".

 **Akari's POV**

I was busy talking to my friends, trying to get my mind of the wedding. Don't get me wrong, it's not that I don't like the wedding but it's just that something doesn't feel right at all. I was talking when one of my colleague told me that a young man wanted to speak to me in private, when I asked who he said that it was a close friend of mine. He told me to go the Sakura tree next to the small hut across the lake. So I went there, curious to who this person is. When I reached there, I saw a young man. He was wearing a leather jacket, leather shoes and black pants. From the back I don't know him at all but when he heard me and turned around I gasped "T-Taki-kun?"

"You shouldn't use that suffix anymore on me Akari or not your soon to be husband will get mad." He finished with a sad smile and if I heard nicely it is as if he had to force those last words out.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked still haven't recover from the shock that the boy turned man that still hold a special place in my heart after all these years.

"I came here to visit you one last time and to say good bye."

"G-goodbye? What do you mean? You're leaving?" I looked around him and noticed that he had a luggage and bag next to him.

He hold up his ticket "Yep, I moving to a quiet town called Itomori. I'm leaving Tokyo for good and I'm never gonna come back so I decided to see you one last time before I leave."

"Why?" completely caught off guard. Moving again? He just came back not long ago. Truth to be told I was secretly keeping tabs on his life by asking some of our old classmates who still kept in with him. They told me that last week he quit his job and have recently broke up with his girlfriend. I thought that they would last forever but I guessed wrong.

"There's too much memories here for me to stay. The memories we had, I wish I could turn back time and hope that it last forever. People told me to move on but the places I pass every day would spark those memories so that's why for me to move on, I'm leaving." He sighed then looked at me in the eyes "I loved you Akari and I still do for so many years. I don't think I can love another person like I love you. I know you're engaged but I guess that I should tell you before I go."

I stood there shocked. My body feels numb and then suddenly darkness washed over me.

When I woke up, I found myself in the bride's room and my fiancé looking at me worriedly. He asked me if I was okay and I nodded and told him that I needed some time alone. He nodded and left. I looked at the ground when something caught my eye. It was a letter that was left on my make up table and when I took a look at it, my hands started to shake. In my hands was a form of letter which I haven't seen for a long time. I would remember when I would always check my mail box everyday so see if there was anything new but they soon stopped and now it came back. I opened up the letter and it reads

 _Dear Akari_

 _If you're reading this then it means you are awake. Thank god. You gave me quite a scare there, I had to carry you_ _to the bride's room and the moment I lay you down your soon to be husband came in and asked about your condition. So I told him that you probably just fainted from exhaustion then he thanked me for and awhile later he went out to get something. In that time I wrote this final letter to you to. I know that it has been a long time since I've written to you, I broke my promise that I would always write to you back then but I'm making it up to you with this final letter._

 _Akari, I will always love you and no matter where I go you will always be in my heart. Even when I'm in another region of Japan, I would still think about you. I remember that I would cry myself to sleep whenever I think of you. The only solace I had at that time was reading your letters but eventually it wasn't enough. I longed to hug you, keep you close to me, savor the fragrance smell of your hair and longed for another kiss with you but in my heart I would always remember that it could never happen again. My letters became less frequent because I just couldn't send letters anymore. I don't know how and because of that we grew distant. We once had a special bond like no other, we shared happy memories and I would always keep them to the day I die. I probably won't find another woman that I can love like you. You are my happiness, my life and my light and without it I am a lost lamb, a lone sole without a purpose in life. I hope that when I move to Itomori, I will finally let go of you and maybe die a single man. It wouldn't be fair for me to date other women knowing that I could give them the love that they deserved. I won't give them false hope. That's what I told my ex-girlfriend._

 _I'm running out of time, I want to tell you so much more but you're asleep so I would make this short. When you get married, please let go of whatever feelings you still have for me but never forget the memories we had and cherish them. Bye the time you finished reading, I will have been on my way to the train station. Good bye Akari Shinohara and have a happy life._

 _With love_

 _Takaki Toono._

Tears dropped all over the letter. I hold the letter close to my chest and cried harder than I have ever cried before. I would have never imagined that he still loved me because in my heart I always thought he moved on while I haven't. I tried to move on by giving my hand to my fiancé but I was just lying to myself and to him. NO! He does not deserve this. I stood up with new determination. It was time to make things right. I quickly changed into a more suitable wear for public, quickly wrote a letter to my fiancé and sneaked out without knowing. I know I will have a lot of explanations to do but that isn't my priority now because my now my priority is finding _him._ I would not let history repeat itself and let fate separate us once more. This time I would never let him go even if I would have to leave Tokyo with him. I don't give a damn, I let him go once but I am going to stick to him like a glue. If he doesn't allow me then I would either force him to let me follow him or pull him out of the train. If he already left, I will follow him there. I finally found the answer to the question that I've been avoiding for awhile and that is I love him and life just isn't the same without him. I ran and ran to the train station, I don't care if my legs hurt or I feel breathless, I would not let him walk out of my life again.

After what seemed like forever I finally reached the station and asked the receptionist for the waiting bay to the trip to Itomori. I found out that it was bay number 6 and it was the furthest, so I ran as fast as I could and when I reached there I looked around and finally saw _him_ standing and was about to leave since the trains just arrived. I'm running out of time, I made my final dash with speed that could rival Usain Bolt to him.

 _ **Takaki's POV**_

I saw the train coming, I grabbed my luggage and when the train stopped and opened the door. I sighed, this would be my last in Tokyo but no matter what I will always remember her. I was about to enter when something grabbed hold of my hand. I turned around and the person that was holding my hand tightly was the person last person I thought to see. There before me was Akari, holding my wrist, clutching the fabric of my jacket in tears. I stood wide eye "Akari, what are you doing here? Shouldn't you be at your wedding?!"

She shook her head and clutched the fabric of jacket sleeves tighter "No. I couldn't bring myself to marry a man that I couldn't fall in love with. Not when I'm still in love with you…"

I was stunned. I couldn't believe it. The words that I longed to hear after so long was finally said once again but I refuse to believe it. She must be still dizzy from the exhaustion and is acting crazy but I was asking myself, HOW THE HELL DID SHE GET HERE IN LESS THAN THIRTY MINUTES?! I tried to slowly pull her hand away from mine "Akari don't be crazy. You're supposed to be happy with another man and not me. Come on I'm getting late."

Like some supernatural powers her grip outdo my strength because no matter how hard I tried to pull away she would still hold on to me. I looked at and found her staring back at me with sad eyes and suddenly I remembered that it was just like this a long time ago when this happened when we met for the last time before we parted ways. I could see tears flowing out like waterfall "Akari please don't cry. Just let me-"

"NO!" she yelled and I felt like all eyes were on us "I let you go once but I'm not letting you go again! If you want to move to Itomori so much, I will follow you and make a happy life there. Even if you leave now I will board another train and follow you but I'd be damned if I let you walk out of my life now. So please Taki-kun" she begged while going down on both knees "Please don't leave me again."

The moment she started begging on her knees was the moment I realized that no matter what, this woman will do anything for me. I couldn't hold back anymore, I grabbed her shoulders and kissed her. Lips I haven't tasted for a very, very long time.

 _ **Akari's POV**_

I was about to lose all hope when I suddenly felt him grabbed my shoulders and soft warm lips were pushed towards mine. Lips I haven't felt for a long time. It's been so long. I kissed back and circled my arms around his neck and in return he pulled me closer to him until our bodies were touching. I was on cloud nine.

 _ **Takaki's POV**_

The moment I felt her arms circled around my neck , I pulled her closer to me till our bodies were touching. We may have kissed once but this time it was different. When we broke apart, our forehead touching. I whispered "I love you. More than you ever know."

 _ **Akari's POV**_

The moment I heard those words, I embraced him and cried on his shoulder whispering "I love you too. I will never let you, not now or ever again."

 **THE END!**


End file.
